


Seduction At Its Finest

by Cipher_Starker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Omega Peter, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cipher_Starker/pseuds/Cipher_Starker
Summary: Peter sets out to seduce his alpha dad.This was a gift for Still-Mad-Starker for the Starker exchange event.





	1. Peter's POV

His relationship with his Dad was quite strange; they could bicker and argue but at the end of the day his Dad still comes and tucks him up in bed with a kiss on the forehead and an “I love you” muttered with a smile. He could always rely on his Dad, he thinks that was how it all started, how he got a crush on his Dad.

At first Peter didn't know how to deal with this revelation, he had sat on his bed trying to figure out when his parental love had changed to something more...romantic? He knew of other omegas who had married their single alpha parent, it was normal, but his Dad had never shown that type of interest in him.

He had been watching a TV show (some teen drama with a love triangle) when the idea came to him, the omega girl on the show had an interest in a beta and an alpha (She obviously picked the alpha, what a _clichè)_ and she had seduced the alpha at the end, in shorts that hardly covered her arse and a tight white t-shirt that showcased her breasts, this is when Peter had the idea to seduce his Dad. So, that's what he set out to do.

He first tried the shorts that his Dad had bought him last year but that were now a bit too small, however according to MJ and Ned they framed his arse perfectly. The white t-shirt may as well have been mesh with how see through it was, it fell off one shoulder to expose his collarbone and highlighted the curve of his neck and his unmarked mating gland. He had practiced his walk in front of the mirror, swaying his hips side to side, until he got it right. Now it was time to put it into action.

His Dad was home. He was sat on the couch, his right foot resting on top of his left leg, an arm flung across the top of the couch and a phone in the other. He was still wearing a suit but his jacket had been flung to the side with his tie and the top button of his shirt was now undone. The tie. That was perfect. What had Rachel from friend's said? To mess with something in your hands?

He sashayed into the room, quickly moving over to the tie and picking it up. His Dad glanced up from his phone with a smile.

“Hey, Pete. You okay?”

Peter started to run the tie through his fingers, tracing the fabric as if it were his Dad's skin.

“Hi Dad, I'm good, what about you?”

His Dad was staring at his hands.

“Bored, I was trapped in meetings all day. Pepper wouldn't let me go once she got a hold of me, so it was meeting after meeting after meeting.”

Peter wrapped the ends of the tie over his hands and pulled it tight, only to blush when it made a whip noise.

“S-sounds like hell.”

His Dad smiled in response and beckoned him over with a twitch of his fingers. When Peter was close enough, his Dad grabbed his hips and pulled him down until he was straddling his Dad's lap. Peter leaned forward and buried his head in his Dad’s neck, breathing in the intoxicating smell of home, aftershave and the powerful smell of alpha - _his_ alpha. His Dad’s hands slowly started to stroke his back.

“Do you like that tie Peter?”

Slowly, Peter smiled into his Dad's neck, he couldn't believe this was working.

“Yeah, it's very soft.”

His Dad bent his neck until he was breathing into Peter's ear, sending delightful tingles down his spine.

“You can have it baby, it'll look better on you anyway.”

Peter sat up in shock.

“Really? But this is your favourite tie!”

His Dad’s lips twitched.

“Yeah and you’re my favourite boy, so keep the tie.”

Peter felt his face go red, the blood running to his cheeks would hopefully keep it going somewhere South though.

“Thanks Dad.”

Peter leaned forward and kissed his Dad on the cheek, making sure to nuzzle his Dad's goatee (So his Dad carried his scent) before leaning backwards.

Suddenly, his Dad lightly slapped his back before picking him up and dropping him back on the couch.

“Right kid, what are we having to eat?”

Peter couldn't help but blink in shock.

“Uh, pizza?”

His Dad grinned at him.

“Pizza it is.”

Well, so much for his seduction. He'll just have to try harder next time.

* * *

 

His next attempt came from a gag gift MJ had gotten him for his birthday, underwear. Or, more specifically, women's lingerie. He didn't know why MJ had gotten him this gift, whether it was because he an omega or whether it was because she thought she was being funny, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The panties were a turquoise colour with some kind of pattern, with black lacing on the edges and a black thong that made his arse look great. It came with a garter set, that was also blue and black, which looked amazing with his stockings. He grabbed one of his Dad's old jumpers (A black MIT one) and put it on. Peter twisted and turned in front of the mirror; it was almost perfect, the sweater hid the panties when he was standing but the garter belts could be seen peeking out from underneath to hold up his stockings and when he bent over the the thong showcased his arse and his bulge could be seen through his slightly parted legs. The only thing that was missing was the make-up.

MJ kept a bag full in his room because she couldn't be bothered bringing it everywhere. He applied some lip gloss and mascara, making sure not to overdo it. Finally, he added some blush, just enough to make him look slightly flushed like he was coming onto his heat. Perfect.

“J, when is Dad coming home?”

“Sir will be home any moment Peter.”

“Thanks J.”

With that he turned and headed into the kitchen, making sure to grab his phone and earphones as he went. Putting his earphones in, he started listening to AC/DC, as he stirred the pasta he had started cooking before getting ready. Slowly, he started to move his hips to the music and started singing along to the song. ‘You shook me all night long’ was one of his favourites. Peter snuck a quick glass at the reflective marble only to see his Dad standing there. Okay, time to step in up.

Peter grabbed the edge of the counter and swirled his hips down to the floor and back up again, making sure to curve his back to emphasise his arse. He then reached up, his hands slowly trailing along his body until the jumper lifted up just enough that it would now show just a peek of lace on the edge of his panties and shaked his hips right and left to the beat.

Suddenly, Peter bent forward to open a cupboard where the colander for the pasta was, his feet shoulder length apart and swaying slightly. He wondered if his Dad liked the view. Standing upright once more, Peter took out his earbuds and once again glanced at the reflective surface to see that his Dad was still standing there.

“J, tell me when my Dad is home, I'm going to get changed.”

Turning around, Peter was not shocked to see that his Dad had gone to hide somewhere. Sighing in disappointment, Peter went to get changed. When he was in his room, Jarvis informed him that his Dad was home so his Dad must have told Jarvis to wait before telling him. On his way back to the kitchen, Peter stopped when he heard his Dad talking to Jarvis.

“Save the video from the kitchen to my private server J and make sure no one else can find it.”

Peter smiled, he almost had him.

* * *

 

His third seduction wasn't so much a seduction, it was more like he wanted to watch movies and cuddle with his Dad. If this stopped his Dad from going on a date with that stupid female omega who worked for Stark Industries, then so be it. It was more difficult than usual to get his Dad to stay with him; he had to resort to his puppy dog eyes and tilting his head slightly to the side to show off his neck. It probably didn't help that the _other_ omega was there, waiting for his Dad to go out with her.

God, he hated her. She was practically the personification of the perfect omega; she was submissive, had curves that were probably the envy of all and her blonde hair went amazingly with her blue eyes. Unlike Peter, with his quips and questions, unable to walk without practicing it in front of the mirror and his hair - whilst soft - was a mop of curls that just sat on his head like a proud cat. He had managed to convince his Dad to stay, but the other omega stayed as well.

Biting his tongue to stay quite, he sat on the couch like a plank of wood, whilst his Dad and Jennifer - ' _call me Jenny_ ’ - curled up together on the couch. Throughout the entire movie all he could hear was Jenny's annoyingly high pitched voice whispering to his Dad about what they were going to do later. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his Dad's continuous glances towards him as he tried to get Jenny to stop talking but it wasn't like his Dad could tell her that Peter was Spiderman and that he could hear their entire conversation. When Jenny started talking about how she couldn't wait to feel his Dad inside her he had enough. Abruptly, Peter stood up.

“ I'm going to go to bed now, night God bless Dad.”

Peter went over to kiss his Dad on the cheek, trying to ignore Jenny's small, smug smirk.

“I love you Dad.”

His Dad pulled him close for a moment, so close that Peter could now only smell Jenny's toxic sweet smell intertwining with his Dad's smell.

“I love you too Peter.”

Standing upright once more, Peter turned and headed to his room, ignoring Jenny as she shouted “Good night” at him and further ignoring the whispered “Finally” to his Dad.

Some part of him wanted to wait to hear what his Dad's reaction would be, but he didn't want to chance hearing him say nothing. He wouldn't be able to deal with that pain. Peter went to bed with a heavy heart and made himself promise to move on from his Dad. Obviously, he didn't feel the same as Peter did.

* * *

 

In his opinion, the next couple of weeks felt tense. He hadn't seen Jenny since that night and he couldn't bring himself to ask Jarvis what time she had left. He found himself spending less time with his Dad and more time with MJ and Ned as there was an ache in his chest whenever he saw his Dad that grew with each passing day. It spread through his body like a disease, starting at his heart and with each passing thump of his heartbeat it doubled in size and in pain.

Peter once again stood in the mirror. In his hand was the tie his Dad had gave him, it was a deep blue with lines of silver running through it that made it look like stars dancing on the ocean waves. The tie matched his suit, a blue colour that was so dark it looked black.

A knock on the door broke him out of his trance.

“Yeah?”

“I'm coming in Pete, you best be decent.”

With that his Dad opened the door, a burgundy suit on and glasses in hand. “Come here,” his Dad said with a grin, but despite his statement he walked over to where Peter stood in front of the mirror.

 “Come here,” his Dad said with a grin, but despite his statement he walked over to where Peter stood in front of the mirror. Placing the glasses in his pocket he took the tie out of Peter's hand, he lifted the collar of his white shirt and started tie the tie. Once he was finished, he smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in Peter's suit and turned so he now stood behind Peter. Leaning forward, he whispered into Peter's ear.

Leaning forward, he whispered into Peter's ear.

“Told you it would look better on you.”

Peter felt himself burn.

“Thanks Dad.”

His Dad then placed his hand on his lower back and led him to where Happy was waiting with the car to take them to the party. In the backseat of the car, his Dad turned to him.

“There's something missing.”

His Dad started at him and then perched his sunglasses on Peter's nose.

“Perfect.”

The party was boring; a bunch of old people who had too much money hanging around together was not Peter's idea of a good time. However, there was a knot of anticipation settling in Peter's gut that was spreading heat throughout his body and he felt as though he looked like a tomato. A rumble of a voice in his ear made Peter jump.

“Hey sweet cheeks, what's a young thing like you doing here?”

Turning around, Peter met the black eyes of a red masked man wearing a suit holding out a glass of champagne. Peter felt his heart beat faster - this alpha was dangerous.

“I, I'm with my Dad.”

He seemed amused, though how he managed to make his mask express that Peter didn't know. He started to wiggle the hand holding the glass out.

“Okay, are you going to take the drink?”

Before Peter could answer, the man started muttering to himself.

“I already introduced myself, shut up yellow. What do you mean I didn't? Well he should know who I am by the mask anyway. What do you mean he won't? It's a bit too late to introduce myself now.”

The man sighed, seemingly coming to a decision.

“I'm Wade, or Deadpool, whichever you prefer.”

Peter held out his hand.

“I'm Peter, nice to meet you.”

Wade smiled.

“I like you Peter.”

With that, Wade placed the glasses of champagne onto a table and grabbed his hand, leading him to the dance floor. Settling into a rhythm, they gently swayed through the other couples. When Wade spinned Peter he saw his Dad was glaring at them. What was up with him?

As the music ended they finally came to a stop and Wade’s mask was slowly getting closer to his face. That is until his Dad grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the exit. Peter immediately started to struggle.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Protecting what's mine.”

Peter stopped struggling when his Dad said that and was led outside. Peter was gently pushed into the car and he settled against the leather seats with a glare. ‘Protecting what's his’, his Dad had his chance, Peter had made it perfectly clear what he wanted and his Dad had denied him.

Okay, maybe he hadn't said it to his Dad, but his Dad was older and had more experience, surely he would recognise when he was being seduced? Peter was so wrapped up in his delima that he didn't notice that they were home until his Dad grabbed his hands and guided him out out of the car, into the house and into the living room.

Peter settled onto the couch with a pout on his lips, does this mean he could have been with his Dad this entire time?

“Do you want a cup of coffee?”

Peter didn't register the words and glared at the wall. Why hadn't his Dad made a move then? Why hadn't he reacted to his attempts at seduction?

“I'll take that as a yes.”

Wait, what? A yes? His Dad went to the kitchen.

“J, what did I just agree to?”

“Coffee, little one.”

“Oh, thanks J.”

By the time his Dad came out, Peter had curled up on the couch. He was still upset, but a part of him understood. He had to build up to making a move on his Dad, maybe he just had to wait for his Dad to catch up. His Dad walked in and handed him a cup.

“Here Pete, drink this, it'll make you feel better.”

Peter felt the warmth from the coffee settle into his bones and felt himself relax, the smell of coffee and his Dad in his nose.

“Hmm, this is nice, thanks Dad.”

Peter leaned over to kiss his Dad on the cheek.

“I'm sorry about Wade, I know you were just looking after me and I appreciate it.”

Peter stood up, he wanted to give his Dad time to decide what he wants.

“I'm going to go to bed, night Dad, love you.”

His Dad looked up at him.

“Love you too Pete.”

Peter went to bed thinking of him and his Dad dancing. Peter had the best night sleep of his life and woke up in the morning to find dried cum on his stomach.

* * *

 

Peter didn't know what was wrong with him; he just couldn't settle and he ended up in his Dad’s bed, hips rutting into his Dad's pillow in just his boxers. He thought of his Dad coming up behind him, bending him over and filling him, giving him his knot, pushing his face into the mattress as he called him ‘his omega’.He came in spurts onto his Dad's pillow.

Peter felt himself whine, it wasn't enough, he needed to be filled. Reaching behind him, he felt his hole - it was wet. Why was it wet? He was too young to have his heat yet but the evidence was undeniable, Peter was going into heat. He needed to find his Dad.

His mind made up, Peter stood to try and find his Dad, but before he could get to the door his Dad walked in. He saw his Dad eyes widen in shock at his scent.

“Pete, are you going into heat?”

Peter moaned in response, stumbling forward to his Dad.

“Please, please, I can't wait any more, please.”

His Dad reached for him, his hands shaking slightly as they tightened around his arms.

“Oh God, this is my fault, I,” His Dad looked away from him, “ I touched you whilst you were asleep, the touch of an alpha must have sped up your heat.”

Peter couldn't think; his Dad had touched him whilst he was sleeping? That shouldn't have made him more turned on, but it did.

“When?”

His Dad looked back at him.

“The night of the party, when you danced with Wade.”

Peter flung himself forward.

“God that's hot, I'm going to watch the security footage, I can't wait to see what you did to me.”

His Dad blinked at him in shock.

“Wait, why aren't you mad? You should be angry at me Peter!”

“But I'm not mad, I've been trying to seduce you for weeks now.”

His Dad just stared at him, saying nothing.

“I wore tight clothing and lingerie and danced for you and tried to stop you going on dates with stupid Jenny and I thought you didn't want me and…” Peter was cut off as Tony leaned forward and stole a kiss.

Soft moans fell from Peter in waves as his Dad maneuvered them to the bed.

“Are you sure about this Peter?”

Peter smiled, rolling his eyes, of course he was sure.

“Yes alpha, now fill me, claim me as yours.”

His Dad pushed him onto the bed and Peter couldn't control his giggle as he bounced a little. His Dad started to crawl towards him, fingers tracing up his calves, his thighs and then his hips. His Dad stopped there, stroking his hip bones lightly before he pulled on the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down his thighs and flung them into a corner. The fact that his Dad was still dressed sent a shiver down his spine. His Dad looked at the cum that was surrounding his cock.

“Baby, did you make a mess? It's okay, I'll clean you up.”

With that his Dad leaned down and started licking up the cum on his stomach, making a light humming noise as he did. By the time he was finished, Peter was aching to be filled and could no longer hold back his whimpers; he was quickly becoming over sensitive - his Spiderman powers and being a teenager working against him.

“Dad, please,” Peter whined.

His Dad crawled upwards until he was looming over Peter.

“You're so pretty when you beg baby.”

His Dad leaned down until his face hovered over Peter's and his Dad's nose nuzzled against his, then he swept down and kissed the corner of Peter's mouth.

“I can't wait to taste you again baby.”

Wait, again? Before Peter could comprehend that sentence, his Dad had suddenly flipt Peter over so he was laying against his stomach, his cock pressed against silk sheets. Slowly, his Dad kissed under his ear and down his neck, stopping sometimes to lightly bite and tease at the skin there, until he reached Peter's mating glad, where he left a hickey. His work finished, his Dad to started kissing down his back, following the curve of his spine until he reached his arse cheeks. Peter moaned as his Dad spread his cheeks and blew lightly on his wet hole.

“You're so wet baby, look at you, I can't wait to fill you up.”

His Dad then slowly traced his hole with his tongue, dipping his tongue into his hole every now and then. Peter pushed his hips back, trying to get more, so his Dad started to fuck him with his tongue harder then ever and Peter quickly lost himself to the sensations. Abruptly, his Dad stopped leaving Peter feel loose and sloppy with spit and slick. Then his Dad kissed his hole lightly.

“You're so beautiful.”

With that his Dad brought his fingers up and started to massage his hole and gently eased his index finger inside. Peter felt his thighs tremble when his Dad crooked his fingers just right.

“Dad, I need you to fill me, please,” Peter moaned helplessly. His Dad kissed his thigh.

“Okay baby, just a bit more though, I'm enjoying the view.”

Quickly, his Dad pushed in a second finger and started to pump them in and out in quickly until Peter was a whimpering mess on the bed, wiggling to get away from the constant simulation. Finally, his Dad pulled out his fingers and pulled at Peter's hips until he was face down in the mattress with his arse in the air just like he had imagined. His Dad’s knuckles then gently massaged his perineum, which felt weirdly satisfying and sent small pleasant tingles down his spine. Peter couldn't help the whine as his Dad left the bed.

“Where are you going?”

Peter twisted his head to see his Dad chucking his clothes onto the floor before he came back onto the bed and settled behind Peter once more. His Dad’s hands stroked his back soothingly.

“Are you ready baby?”

Peter groaned in annoyance.

“Yes, fill me up Daddy, want to be bred by you.”

His Dad groaned at his words.

“God Peter, you're so perfect, how did I make something great like you?”

Before Peter could answer, his Dad slipped the head of his cock into him and popped it back out. Peter groaned in disappointment and shouted, “Please!” His Dad was quick to slip back in and Peter whimpered at every inch, until his Dad's balls hit him slightly and they both groaned simultaneously. Peter bit his lip as his Dad grinded and then slowly thrust his hips to an unknown rhythm, until his was thrusting like a piston, hitting his prostate with every thrust which sent waves of pleasure throughout his body.

“I'm going to fill you up Pete, fill you up with your Daddy's load. Going to get it nice and deep, it will be dripping out of you for weeks.”

Peter was hiccuping, whining, his words lost to the pleasure that was overtaking his body.

“I'm going to knock you up Pete, going to give my baby boy a baby. Going to breed you like the slutty omega you are.”

Peter felt himself tighten at the words before he came in small spurts on his Dad's sheets. His toes curled, legs spasmed and then it stopped as Peter blacked out.

He woke up to his Dad's knot expanding, stretching him to the limit yet plugging him up. He felt as his Dads cock twitched inside him, as the warmth of his cum spread and as his Dad's head fell into his neck, the mumbled “I love you” into his mating gland.

Peter twitched as his body automatically tightened around his Dad's cock as it tried to get every drop of cum from it, his thighs trembling from over-sensitivity. Peter lost track of time as he lay with his Dad's knot inside of him; he felt thoroughly bred and wrecked.

Finally, his Dad's knot started to deflate and Peter was left feeling empty. His Dad was quick to rectify this and pulled a butt plug out of a bedside draw and quickly pushed it inside.

“I'm going to keep you full of my cum until you get knocked up love.”

With that said his Dad slapped his arse lightly, making Peter whimper in discomfort, before pulling Peter close in his arms as they fell asleep. The next morning, Peter awoke sprawled on top of his Dad like he was trying to get a job as a quilt. His head lay next to the arc reactor whilst his hand covered it proactively and his legs were tangled with his Dad's. He could get used to this. Smiling, Peter fell back asleep.

* * *

_**Two Years Later** _

Peter was freaking out. His hands were shaking as he quickly undid his tie and top button in a futile attempt to help him breathe. He felt himself stop and look at the tie in his hand; it was the one his Dad had gave him, the dark blue with lines of silver running through it that moved like waves with each breath. It still looked the same. It had been through a lot - galas, meetings and the multiple times him and his Dad used it to tie Peter up. It seemed only right that Peter wore it today.

Suddenly the door opened behind Peter and Ned appeared in the mirror in front of Peter. Ned was also wearing a suit, a blue one that was darker than Peter's and silver tie to match. Peter saw as Neds jaw dropped when he saw the state that Peter was in.

“What the hell did you do? You looked perfect a minute ago.”

Peter’s eyes started to water.

“What if he doesn't want to? What if he felt pressured to do this? What if - ” Ned's hand covered his mouth.

“Peter, he was the one who proposed. He wants this. Now let's get you cleaned up.”

Ned quickly started to straighten Peter up and within 5 minutes he was looking as perfect as before. Peter didn't know how Ned did it.

10 minutes later and Peter was walking down the aisle, his brown eyes looked with his soon to be husband. God, his Dad looked handsome in his three piece silver suit and blue tie. Peter couldn't remember the majority of the ceremony, he was too busy remember the look in his Dad's eyes. He loves his Dad, and he always will.

**_The end_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr at CipherStarker!


	2. Tony's POV

He loved his son; he really did - perhaps too much. From birth he loved every inch of Peter, from his ten toes to his mop of curls and he still loved him when his son turned out to be in the minority of the minority, the 1% that belonged to male omegas. He always has and always will love his son.

He came to terms with the possibility ages ago, that his son might grow to love him in a more romantic way, it was expected considering he only had the one alpha parent, so expected that Tony had prepared himself for it. He had always imagined that Peter would sit in his lap (Peter's favourite place to sit), a pretty blush on his cheeks and messing with his hands as he tried to explain that he loved his Dad in romantic - sexual - way.

Therefore when Peter never showed any interest in him that way, Tony was left with a sinking sense of loss and a closet full of empty fantasies.

* * *

 

Peter was acting weird; he was standing in front of him messing with Tony's discarded tie. Tony tried to distract him by talking about work but eventually decided to call Peter over to sit on his lap, hopefully his pheromones would help calm Peter down.

As he stroked Peter's back, he tried to feel for any difference in temperature but he couldn't find any irregularities. However, the warm weight of Peter quickly caused a different problem so before Peter could feel it, Tony stood up and threw him onto the couch and started to talk about food, making sure to angle his lower body away from Peter.

* * *

 

Tony walked in after doing a quick fly about as Iron Man to the sound of Peter singing AC/DC. God, he raised his son right. Smiling at the song choice (It was Peter's favourite), Tony followed the sound to the kitchen and felt himself stop in shock.

Peter was wearing garter belts.

In the kitchen.

With his MIT jumper on.

Tony stared, memorized by the dips and shakes of Peter's hips to the unheard beat. Then his son bent over, showing his arse and panties to the world, through his parted legs Tony could see his son’s bulge encased in blue and black and….Tony needed to get out of here before he does something he regrets. If he asked Jarvis to save the video for later, well, no one would know.

* * *

 

Peter was sat on the couch, a pout on his lips and a glare in his eyes. Tony sighed.

“Do you want a cup of coffee?”

Peter glared at the wall harder.

“I'll take that as a yes”.

Walking into the kitchen, Tony signalled to Jarvis to make the room soundproof and started to make to coffee. He needed a moment to pull himself together. All Tony could smell was the pheromones of Deadpool and Peter mixing, all he could see was Deadpool looming over Peter like he was about to take him like an animal on the carpet.

Suddenly, Tony was hit with the undeniable urge to make sure Peter was his. He wanted Peter to smell like him, inside and out.

The thought in his mind, Tony started pouring the coffee into Peter's favourite mug with two sugars, but before he could pour the milk in he had an idea.

A wonderful, disgusting idea.

Tony was torn; he needed Peter to be his but he couldn't do this, not this amazing, awful idea. Before he knew what he was doing, Tony had reached for his belt, pulling out his dick. Quickly, Tony started thrusting into his hand, the thought of Peter drinking his cum without realising it making a fire burn in his stomach, innocent Peter, his son. Oh God, his son drinking his cum. Peter wouldn't be able to get rid of Tony's brand, wouldn't even know about it.

Tony had the final thought of dragging Peter behind him like a dog with his tie before he came, aiming it into the cup of coffee and making sure to get every last drop; his baby boy deserved everything he had.

Tucking himself back into his trousers, Tony grabbed the mug and took it to Peter. Peter was now curled on the couch, staring mindlessly at the television. Tony handed Peter the mug.

“Here Pete, drink this, it'll make you feel better.”

Peter seemed to deflate in on himself, but took the mug and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of coffee and, even though he doesn't know it, his Dad's cum. Tony held his breath as Peter took a sip.

“Hmm, this is nice, thanks Dad.”

Peter leaned over to kiss Tony on the cheek.

“I'm sorry about Wade, I know you were just looking after me and I appreciate it.”

Tony looked up as Peter stood.

“I'm going to go to bed, night Dad, love you.”

“Love you too Pete.”

Peter was barley after the room before Tony had his pants back around his ankles, the thought of Peter drinking his cum filling his mind.

* * *

 

Tony was on his way to bed when he heard it. A small whimper coming from Peter's room. Was he having a nightmare? In his panic, Tony ran into Peter's room to a beautiful sight. Peter was laying on the bed, hips gently rocking into the mattress, lips slightly parted as he whimpered his enjoyment.

Before he knew what he was doing, he walked over to the bed and pulled down the covers to get a better look. Peter's legs were bare, smooth and pale, his pyjama t-shirt (Which one of Tony's old t-shirts) had ridden up to show his Spiderman boxers and his hands were clenched at his side. He should have stopped there.

He should have…but he didn't. Tony moved as if he were in a trance, his hand reaching out to touch Peter's thigh, they were soft and slim yet firm due to him being Spiderman, before he moved his hand upwards over his glorious arse and under the t-shirt, lifting it over Peter's freckled back. Tony stopped for a moment and marvelled at his son's body. Leaning over Tony kissed Peter's parted lips softly, stealing his son's first kiss, before he moved downwards, kissing every freckle and beauty mark.

Finally, he reached the edge of the boxers and with a grin his started to pull them down, lifting his son's hips and legs to get them off. He parted his son's arse cheeks to reveal his son's light pink hole.

Licking his lips, Tony dived in, dragging his lips and tongue over the hole and trying to contain his moan at his son's taste. Peter pushed back onto his face even in his sleep, murmuring quietly. Pulling back, Tony took his cock out of his pyjama pants and started fisting it repeatedly.

He stopped for a moment and gently turned Peter onto his back. Peter's cock was beautiful; it was small, flushed pink and had a steady stream of pre-cum running out of it. He leaned down and took the head into his mouth, sucking it slowly, savouring the taste of his son. He moved down his son's cock and didn't stop until he had it all in his mouth. Pushing his tongue out over the cock in his mouth, Tony started to lick at his son's small balls until he felt Peter spill into his throat with a loud moan.

Sitting back up, Tony watched as Peter went soft against his thigh, still wet from his mouth. For some reason this made him seem more vulnerable than before.

Tony sighed, it was too late to go back now. He started to fist his cock again, rubbing his thumb across the head and sighing in pleasure.

Before he knew it he was cumming, wet spurts hitting Peter’s stomach and marking him as Tony's. Tony pulled Peter’s boxers back up, his shirt back down and pulled the covers over Peter and left, guilt eating away at him.

* * *

 

When Tony woke up, he thought it was a dream, just another thing to add to his ‘wank bank’, but then he felt the warmth of Peter. His hand was cradling the arc reactor, his legs thrown over Tony's own.

It wasn't a dream. Peter was his now.

Opening his eyes, Tony looked down at the mess of curls on his head. Removing his arm from around Peter's waist, Tony slipped out of bed and strategically placed a pillow under Peter's head. Now it was time for the courting.

Smiling, Tony moved to the kitchen, already planning new sex toys and candle lit dinners to court his baby. This was the only time Tony was going to do this and he was going to do it right. He loved his baby boy with all his heart and he was going to prove it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr at CipherStarker!


End file.
